Sonic & Eggman vs Velo's Video Game
by SonicHedgehog7
Summary: After another battle, Sonic and Eggman gets teleported to another planet called Video Game Stadium. The Emperor named Velo has ordered them to complete his challenges which would let them go home. Now Sonic and Eggman must team up to complete the challenges and win in order for them to go home.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic & Eggman vs Velo's Video Game

Chapter 1: Teaming up.

It was another day for our hero as Sonic the Hedgehog was fighting his arch-rival Dr. Eggman yet again. They were at the Chemical Plant as Eggman's new base was located there. The fight was just the same, Sonic trying to defeat Eggman and stop him from conquering the world to create the Eggman Empire or as Eggman calls it 'Eggman Land'. Eggman decided to make a robot similar to the Egg Dragoon but make a second version with strong armour and powerful missiles that could attract and sense Sonic. He called it the Egg Dragoon 2.

No matter how Sonic manages to hit the copy of the Egg Dragoon, it didn't make a single dent. He wasn't going to give up. Sonic never gives up as he's the world's greatest and bravest hero. All he needed to do is investigate and find its weak spot. 'Even Eggman would be dumb enough to leave out a button or something that actually breaks the Egg Dragoon 2' he thought.

"It's no use Sonic. I made sure that you won't defeat me this time." Eggman laughed after that as he was finally going to be victorious but Sonic wouldn't admit defeat. "Just give up now and l won't kill you."

"I'll never give up Eggman and you'll know it!" Sonic yelled out.

"We'll see about that, hedgehog."

Sonic then started attacking again to try making it loose balance but still it wasn't working as Sonic predicted. He needed to find its weak spot and fast before he loses all of his energy and admit defeat. He saw Eggman laughing as he was about to make his dreams come true but Sonic growled softly so Eggman wouldn't hear him. He had enough playing around.

"Maybe if I hit every part of the robot, I could discover its weak spot faster." Sonic told himself and making sure Eggman didn't hear him.

Sonic attacked once more but in every part of the Egg Dragoon 2's armoured body. As his Spin Dash was really fast, it didn't take long to hit something that made the robot unbalanced. It weak spot was its head right above where Eggman was sitting and controlling the robot. Sonic started hitting it multiple times making it and the controls go haywire. Eggman didn't like what was happening for who knows how many times.

"No! Not again!" Eggman yelled out while complaining and hits the eject button from where he was sitting. He flung up into the air just in time as the Egg Dragoon 2 exploded and broke down into a million pieces. Eggman landed in front of Sonic who had a smirk on his face.

"Well Eggman. You've been defeated again." Sonic told him.

Then all of a sudden, a weird portal came up behind Eggman. Sonic wondered if this was part of Eggman's backup plan to get rid of him. Sonic was ready for anything that came up to him and also was going to get furious as well.

"I hope that portal behind you isn't part of your backup plan." Sonic told Eggman.

Eggman didn't know what Sonic was talking about as he looked behind him. The portal was a different shade of purple, dark purple, violet and other kinds. They wondered if that was a portal to a different world or dimension.

"That isn't my creation." Eggman answered.

They both Sonic and Eggman felt like that they were going to get sucked in there as what the portal was actually doing. Sonic had to get away from that and so did Eggman. Sonic wouldn't leave him behind so he grabbed Eggman's arm and started running the opposite way.

Eggman didn't question or care about why Sonic grabbed hold of him but if he was going to get away from that portal he had to trust Sonic. No matter how fast Sonic was running, he was still getting pushed into the unknown portal. He was starting to wear out as he couldn't run any more but he didn't stop as they were pushed inside and the portal disappeared from the Chemical Plant.

Outside the portal, Sonic and Eggman landed on the ground on what felt like sand, but it wasn't sand. Eggman was the first to open his eyes and looked around his surroundings and heard a crowd cheering. 'We landed in an ancient stadium' Eggman thought. He then found Sonic right next to him on the ground still. Eggman decided to help him up as they needed to find a way home.

"Sonic wake up." Eggman said as he was shaking the blue hedgehog side to side.

"Huh?" Sonic said as he opened his eyes and spotted Eggman right next to him. Eggman held out a hand to Sonic to help him up which Sonic accepted and was pulled up from the ground.

"You alright?" Eggman asked in hesitation. Eggman hated Sonic a lot but he did care a little.

"Yeah I'm fine. Quick question, why are you helping me?" Sonic briefly asked.

"Look around you." Eggman only replied instead of answering Sonic's question. Sonic then did as he was surrounded by an alien like crowd with Eggman.

"Where are we?" Sonic asked and hoping that Eggman would have an answer to this weird and unknown place they were.

"I have no idea." Eggman answered.

"So that portal we were sucked into led us to an unknown stadium?" Sonic asked not only Eggman but himself as well.

Their questions were then put on hold as they heard trumpets being played as what seemed to be an entrance for a leader. Then a large green alien came out with a purple robe around him and a crystal scepter. The crowd cheered louder as they saw their leader in front of them. The leader then started walking over to Sonic and Eggman.

"Ah, we have new challengers here today." The leader said to them.

"Hold on, challengers?" Sonic asked and was confused by the word challengers.

"Yes challengers. Welcome to Video Game Stadium a planet which is far away from any other planet, but around here, we're the only planet in existence." The leader explained to Sonic and Eggman.

"So we came from a different dimension which we land on a weird and unknown planet which is a billion light years away from any other existent planet?" Eggman asked and explained at the same time. It was lucky for Sonic as he understood the old man's scientific language.

"You can say that to make things understandable for you two." The leader replied.

"Nearly for us two as I nearly didn't understand a word he said." Sonic said as he complained and questioned Eggman's smart comment.

"Shut up Sonic!" Eggman yelled as Sonic was making fun of him. Sonic smirked after that.

"Anyway, back to my question about us being challengers?" Sonic said as he got back to reality and to know why they were both here.

"As you can see, my name is Velo, Emperor of this planet and I randomly pick people who are arch rivals and nemesis to make them complete my video game and you must complete my number of challenges in order for you two to go home, so I picked you two which you both are a porcupine and old person?" Velo said and asked what their appearance was.

"HEY I'm not a porcupine! I'm a hedgehog!" Sonic yelled back at him.

"And I'm not that old! I'm only 50." Eggman yelled back as well.

"Well then, now I know what you two are what are your names?" Velo asked.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and this is Dr. Eggman." Sonic introduced himself and Eggman to Velo.

"Now that we have everything settled are you two ready?" Velo asked them as he wanted to start his game.

"Give us a minute." Eggman said.

"Very well." He answered.

Sonic and Eggman took a few steps away from Velo as they needed to discuss what they were about the face and also how it was going to work out. Whatever Sonic and Eggman had in mind, neither of them would like it. They would have to go along with it as they needed to do this and get home.

"Do you have any bright ideas, hedgehog?" Eggman asked Sonic hoping that it would be a good one if Sonic already thought of one.

"I do but I know you'll hate it." Sonic told Eggman.

"Well tell me, we don't have all day." Eggman said impatiently.

"Okay, in order for us to complete this video game as that Velo guy recalls it, we're gonna have to team up." Sonic explained to Eggman.

Eggman didn't like this but it was the only way for him and Sonic to get back home. Who knows what's happening now back with the others as Tails would think Sonic is missing or hasn't come back and everyone else wondering why it's so quiet and why Eggman's not threatening to take over the world. Eggman had to trust Sonic there but he thought of what would happen along the way when they're battling these challenges, but he had to wait until they come up to them.

"Fine we'll team up. I think it's a good idea to do it this way as who knows what we come up to." Eggman told Sonic.

"I knew you'd see things my way this time. Don't worry I won't go rough on you this time and I hope you do that same thing for me." Sonic told Eggman.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but, you can count on me." Eggman finally said.

Sonic didn't laugh or didn't crack up a joke when Eggman said that he could count on him but he actually smiled at his arch rival. He knew working together as a team would get them both through this and more importantly, get them back home. Sonic and Eggman then walked back to Velo who was still waiting for them to be ready.

"We're ready to go." Sonic told them.

"Excellent! Before I teleport you to your first challenge, I should tell you how you got here." Velo told them.

"We're all ears." Sonic said.

"That portal was a Dimensional Wormhole, it can teleport you to anywhere in the universe and I'm going to use the same portal to teleport you to every challenge I made up for you." Velo explained to the rivals.

"Now we know everything. Now hurry up and teleport us to your first challenge so we can get this over and done with and go home!" Eggman demanded.

"Very well. Once you get there I'll tell you what you need to do." Velo told them to give them a reminder.

Sonic and Eggman nodded as they needed to say nothing else and stop this conversation. Velo then used his scepter and made the portal which blew Sonic and Eggman inside to face their first challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic & Eggman vs Velo's Video Game

Chapter 2: Challenge 1. Get to the Goal

After being teleported from the stadium, Sonic and Eggman turned up outside an unordinary building. It looked nearly similar to a haunted house but the building was bricked all over with a wooden door and normal squared windows. It seemed a bit odd and really curious for Sonic and Eggman but if this was where their first challenge was held they'll have to face it.

Around the building was a lot of dead trees with the sticks and bark fallen off and laid around the whole perimeter of the tree. This all looked like the actual things fit for a haunted house but the brick building and dead trees didn't match for them.

"Where on an unknown planet are we?" Sonic asked and instead of using the normal words he used the phrase of the unknown planet they're on.

"I have no idea at all. This doesn't seem familiar." Eggman answered.

"That's because we haven't been here." Sonic questioned him.

Eggman was getting furious at Sonic now.

"I thought you were going to go easy on me?" Eggman remembered and asked Sonic.

Sonic did remember saying that but he did want to joke around a bit as he called Eggman a 'playmate' sometimes. He had to stop joking around and figure out where they are what their first challenge was going to be. Velo then buzzed in but from a video call with his face showing up in front of them only.

"Welcome to your first challenge. As you can now tell I teleported you two to somewhere that does not exist anywhere, except in this game of mine." Velo explained to them.

"We know! Now can you move on to where you tell us what our first challenge is before I get one of Eggman's machines to kill myself!" Sonic told him as he was getting very impatient.

He didn't mean literally about killing himself. He would never do that but Eggman fits the bill on that one. Sonic did fit the bill when it comes to reality like irritating Eggman, other sort of villains and unfamiliar people and weirdos.

"Yeah and make sure he suffers." Eggman added in.

"Not helping Eggman." Sonic said.

"Ahem, well then. Your first challenge is to get to the goal which is on the other side of this building." Velo explained.

"Oh well that's easy." Sonic said and told Eggman.

"And from the back gate of the cemetery." Velo added in as he didn't finish before. "Also there's a trick. Inside the building it's not like a normal house or hotel or anything at that matter. There are doors to lead you through the place."

"Anything else before Sonic interrupts again?" Eggman asked.

"There are three of those doors and the last one is a puzzle." Velo answered.

Eggman was good at puzzles because not only his I.Q but he was excellent at any puzzle he can find and think of. Sonic on the other hand wasn't an expert just yet. After hearing the challenge it was worth doing something that wasn't going to be too easy, otherwise where's the adventure and challenge in that.

"You think this is easy now Sonic?" Eggman asked him but smirked as well.

"Hey, a challenge is a challenge. It doesn't have to be too easy right Eggman?" Sonic told him.

"Yeah whatever." Eggman then said.

"Anyway, once you two make it out that gate I'll teleport you to your next challenge. Velo told them and then ended the video call.

It was now challenge time as they now heard the basics of what to do and what to be looking for. The main things were the right three doors they had to go through then get through the cemetery. It wasn't going to be easy for them at all.

"Shall we get started Sonic?" Eggman asked him.

"Let's do this!" Sonic replied.

The two rivals then started to make their way to the building. Eggman opened the door as the handle was high enough for him to reach and heard the door screech. It sounded like the door hasn't been oiled for years, or maybe decades. Sonic spotted the first three doors up the stairs and pointed it out for Eggman. They both then ran over to the stairs and went up them.

It was only about a few seconds up as they didn't want to take their time strolling up the stairs. They stood in front of the doors and examined them. They had to take a bit of their time to pick the right one as who knows what's behind the two doors they pick that doesn't lead them further in.

"Well, which door do you want to try first?" Sonic asked him.

Eggman moved his eyes to each door multiple times, seeing which door would be best suited for him to open. He then went the door on the left, slowly turned the knob and opened it. It wasn't the right door leading them further. It was filled with fire and it felt like being inside a burning house as the fire was boiling hot.

"Hey Eggman, did you bring any marshmallows?" Sonic asked while laughing.

"What kind of question is that?" Eggman asked while raising his voice to near shouting.

"I'm just joking around. Where's your sense of humour?" Sonic asking again but giggling a bit as he couldn't stop laughing. Eggman was getting annoyed.

"Look can we talk about this later. This isn't the right door so you can choose the next one, hedgehog."

"Very well." Sonic replied.

Sonic then examined the middle and right doors as one of them was going to be something else unexpected behind it and the other allowing him and Eggman to proceed. He sometimes hated choosing between different objects but there was no way out of this one. When Sonic started looking at the three doors when they first came up to them, the middle one was his first choice. He decided to go for it and open the door. Eggman watched him move slowly towards the door. Sonic opened it and nothing came out in front of him or surrounded the room. It was the door leading them to the next part.

"This is the right door. What do you think of that Eggman?"

"Hmph! Not bad. If you can figure out that puzzle with the last door I might change my mood and start caring about you more during these challenges." Eggman told him.

"Okay then. Let's keep moving." Sonic said.

Sonic and Eggman then walked right through the middle door ready to whatever it shows next. As they walked right through, they saw a light bulb swinging from side to side. It didn't produce much light as it only lighted the space underneath them. They kept on walking straight as they couldn't see any other way. They saw a light right in front of them and they ran over to it. Sonic and Eggman then came up to another set of doors. This time they had pictures on the door. The one on the left had a picture of a snake, the middle with a spider and the right with reptiles.

"There are pictures on these doors. Which one would be the way through?" Sonic asked and wondered.

This had just got harder for them.

"I'll try the middle this time." Eggman answered.

He walked over to the middle door and opened it straight away. All of a sudden, the spiders from the door came running out. There was hundreds maybe thousands rushing out in one go. It took over two minutes for every spider to escape from the door.

"That wasn't the right door again." Eggman said.

"It's the door with the reptile picture on it." Sonic then said.

"How do you know it's the door on the right?" Eggman asked.

That question Sonic couldn't answer. He just had a feeling that was the right door. It he was right, it would make this either a lot easier or face being asked so many questions from Eggman and never stop until he would give him a straight answer which he couldn't do. Sonic then headed straight over to the door without saying a word and slowly turned the knob. He pushed the door open and didn't see any reptiles come swarming out. He chose the correct door again. This must be good luck for him and for Eggman, it isn't.

"Wow, I was right again."

"Are you psychic?" Eggman asked and wondered at the same time.

"No, that's Silver you're talking about." Sonic answered for him.

"Then how are you getting the right doors?" Eggman wondered.

"I have no idea but let's get going." Sonic answered.

The two rivals then made their way through the door. This time the path was narrow and on the walls were a lot of cobwebs and some spiders on the web resting and making more. They didn't bother staring and worrying about what they were doing, instead they kept looking straight until they find the last door which contains a puzzle of some sort on it or anywhere around it.

Sonic and Eggman weren't too far away now as not only they had to solve the puzzle but get through the cemetery and head towards the back gate. The only problems are what kind of puzzle it is and what would happen once they step outside this building and see what's about to come up to them or try to stop them. After walking for approximately two minutes they finally made it to the last door. On the door looked like puzzle pieces of some sort.

"Well we made it." Sonic said in relief.

"What's this puzzle supposed to be anyway? I know I'm really good at every puzzle I look on but I have no clue on what this is." Eggman explained to Sonic.

Sonic glanced at the door and started figuring out what was on the door. He may not be smart as Eggman these days or even Tails, Knuckles or anyone else but he was smart in his own way. Surely he could figure this out on his own for once. As just about everything came to place for him, it didn't take long for Sonic to figure it out.

"It's a jigsaw puzzle." Sonic told Eggman.

"A jigsaw puzzle? Why would there be one on a door like this one?"

Sonic only shrugged his shoulders as he didn't have anything to say for a reply.

"Wanna give this a go Sonic? You did figure out what it is?" Eggman asked him.

Sonic replied with a nod and walked over to the door. He started with the corner pieces and since the pieces were magnetic he could easily slide or take them off the door. It didn't take Sonic very long to analyse what pieces they were as he did so many jigsaw puzzle in his spare time whenever he was bored at home. Taking his time and quickly putting the pieces together, Sonic found out what the picture was. He quickly then stuck in the rest of the pieces as fast as he could to finish it. Eggman was behind him not realizing how fast Sonic was in completing the puzzle as he took a step back after putting in the final pieces. The jigsaw puzzle was a picture of a gravestone. The door then magically opened after that.

"There's the final door open Eggman." Sonic told him with a happy tone.

"I've got to say Sonic, you're an expert at a jigsaw puzzle. How come I haven't heard you do anything like this before?" Eggman asked him.

Sonic always kept secrets from people especially from Eggman. Whatever would happen if everyone found out would lead to a lot of people spreading the word to the whole community or maybe the whole world. It was best to keep this safe with one person and making sure that this person doesn't spill it out.

"I haven't told anyone including Tails so you're the one and only person I'm telling. I do these sorts of puzzles in my own time because you know how bored I get when I have nothing to do." Sonic explained to Eggman which didn't mind hearing what Sonic had to say to him.

"That's interesting. Remind me to buy a large and hard jigsaw puzzle for your birthday and let me watch you how good you are."

"I'll think about it. Let's get going. The cemetery isn't that far now." Sonic reminded Eggman.

The two then ran through the door and started running towards the cemetery. As Sonic predicted it wasn't that far at all. When they got there, it didn't seem to be anything jumping up the scare or stop them. The gate was metres away from where they were standing as well. Instead of stopping to think of what would happen, Sonic and Eggman decided to make a run for it. After running to the gate and not seeing anything around they have finally completed their first challenge.

"All right! Challenge 1 completed!" Sonic cheered.

"That was an interesting challenge. That means one down and nineteen more to go." Eggman calculated.

As Eggman finished his sentence, the Dimensional Wormhole popped out for them. Sonic and Eggman then jumped into the portal and disappeared after that heading for the second challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic & Eggman vs Velo's Video Game

Chapter 3:

As the Dimensional Wormhole appeared at a new location, Sonic and Eggman jumped out. It appears that they landed inside a room in an unknown building. The walls were a greyish colour that looked very bold. They wondered where they landed now as nothing seemed to help them what sort of room it is that they're inside of. At least they weren't trapped in the room.

"Where are we now?" Sonic asked.

"I have completely no idea. This room doesn't seem very bright or have anything inside to clearly find what this is supposed to be." Eggman answered.

Sonic walked over to the door and saw a huge hallway in front of them. It was going to be a long walk for them to whatever their next challenge is. Speaking of challenge, Velo didn't show up just yet on the video call and Sonic had a thought on what Eggman said before leaving the cemetery.

"Eggman how do you know we have nineteen more challenges to go?" Sonic asked and wondered at the same time.

"Um… I don't really know. How about we ask Velo that." Eggman suggested.

Then Velo popped up in the video call as he might've heard the conversation between Sonic and Eggman. They both saw him when he showed up.

"Ask me what?" Velo told them.

"How many challenges are there?" Eggman asked him.

"There are twenty challenges." Velo answered.

"So there are nineteen more to go. How come you didn't mention this before we left the stadium?" Sonic asked.

"Um… I must've forgotten to mention it." Velo answered.

Sonic and Eggman growled softly as they were getting annoyed by him. They were anxious to get home more than ever as they didn't want to spend a long time doing these lame old challenges.

"Can you tell us our second challenge?" Sonic asked impatiently.

"Oh yes… You two are in an old factory and there are two explosive time bombs located in this factory. Your second challenge is to find and disable your own time bomb before the factory explodes." Velo explained. He then warped a map to them which Eggman grabbed hold of. They saw their faces on it which was to represent where their time bomb was located.

"Good luck. As soon as the challenge is over, I'll warp you again."

The video call then ended. Sonic then glanced over at the map and saw everything. He then thought of the bestest and quickest way to each of the time bombs so they would have plenty of time to disable it and hopefully pick the right things or otherwise the whole base including themselves would be gone.

"Well which one should we go to first?" Eggman asked him as by the look of Sonic's face he was planning something.

"Well I'm looking at the map and your time bomb is the closest. I think we should go to yours then run over to mine after that." Sonic explained.

It was a good plan and it would also save them plenty of time at the end, depending on how much time they had. Instead of agreeing on the idea, Eggman nodded his head. Sonic smiled as well then they started running through the hallway.

They had to find the room with one of the time bombs located. As they were running, they didn't see any doors yet. This was going to be frustrating and hard for them at the same time. Eggman looked at the map and noticed that they were at the exact spot on the map which was about 5-6 kilometres from where they started. There were no doors around them either. They were now lost.

"Well we're at the right spot. Why are there no doors?" Eggman wondered.

Sonic then looked at where the door was supposed to be located then went to the exact spot and started touching the wall. Clearly the door might've been repainted, removed or maybe invisible. Eggman wondered what Sonic was doing but even with a fabulous I.Q he didn't require an answer to his question. Sonic then gave up and leaned his back on the wall, which he then fell backwards into the invisible room which they now found. Eggman gasped and jumped in without damaging himself.

"Oh we're in the room." Sonic told himself.

"Are you alright?" Eggman asked as he then helped Sonic back onto his feet.

"Yeah but my back isn't." Sonic answered and rubbed his back to where the pain was.

They then spotted the time bomb right in front of them. The time they had left on that one was 10 minutes. That was plenty of time for Eggman to disable. He then opened the compartment that had all of the wires budged and connected in. They were all mixed in a variety of colours. They were blue, red, green and black wires.

"Do you have any clue which wire it is Eggman?" Sonic asked him.

"I do remember seeing this time bomb somewhere and now I've forgotten which wire it is!" Eggman yelled out in frustration.

"Oh." Sonic only said. "Come on Eggman, surely you can disable something like this. You have one of the greatest minds ever and you can disable this with ease."

After hearing one of the nicest complements from his nemesis, Eggman felt a lot of encouragement coming from him. Eggman was pleased to hear that and he then tried remembering which wire it was. He knew what the time bomb was as he watched some stupid movie that contained it. His brain then lighted up when he finally remembered it from one of the scenes. He found the wire cutters and cuts the red wire in on the right in the third row. The time bomb stopped ticking with the number 7 minutes and 27 seconds remaining.

"The time bomb is disabled." Eggman said with a bit of happiness coming out of him.

"See I knew you could do it." Sonic told him with his thumbs up and winked at him as well.

"Well it was all thanks to your encouragement Sonic." Eggman thanked him.

"Oh… well… It was my pleasure Eggman." Sonic said and feeling a tiny bit embarrassed.

Sonic knew that this was going to work out with this after all but not forever.

"Should we get to the last time bomb?" Eggman reminded him.

"Oh yes. Where is it?" Sonic asked him.

Eggman then held out the map and also made sure Sonic could see it as it was his turn to disable it. Sonic wasn't very bright or smart with these things and this was going to be his toughest challenge yet. He had to use all of his brain power to solve this. He wasn't looking forward to this either. Eggman then found the location.

"It's right over at the entrance of this factory. First door on the left." Eggman told him as he pointed the location as well.

"Well let's go." Sonic told him.

Sonic then was the first to run out of the room with Eggman suddenly running beside him and runs face first at the wall. He yelled out in pain after that with Sonic walking back in and looks at him.

"Hurts don't it?" Sonic told him.

"Too much!" Eggman yelled out as he held his hand on his forehead.

Sonic grabbed Eggman's arm and dragged him out of the room. This time instead of running at normal speed, Sonic decided to let Eggman grab onto his shoulders and let Sonic do the running. Eggman agreed and did just that and Sonic then started running to the entrance of the factory. He didn't need to ask Eggman which way to go as he remembered where to go by scanning the map and getting it fully stuck into his brain. If he could do that, then he would surely be able to disable a time bomb.

It wasn't too far now as they were just about there. Eggman saw the entrance up ahead and pointed it out for Sonic. He saw his hand and accelerated a bit more, leading him and Eggman over to the front door. As they got there, Eggman then let's go of Sonic's shoulders. They found the door and opened it. The time bomb looked exactly the same as before. It was Sonic's turn to disable it and his walked right over to it and opened it. He didn't like what he saw.

"Well what are you waiting for Sonic? Cut the red wire." Eggman demanded him.

"But they're all red wires!" Sonic yelled back.

"Huh?" Eggman then ran over to Sonic as he was confused. It was the exact same time bomb but with different wires and probably leading to a different row and column instead of cutting the wire from where Eggman did.

"Eggman how is this possible?" Sonic asked in hesitation and was constantly worried at the same time. This time the number on it was up to 4 minutes, just about 3 minutes.

"I have no clue. Looks like you'll have to pick one of them." Eggman then told him.

Sonic was now feeling the pressure. He didn't want this to happen as technology wasn't his thing, especially bombs. He didn't have much time either. If he cuts the wrong wire, then they'll end up being killed at an unknown place as they were trying to get back home. Who knows how many times during these challenges they make it out alive almost killed. Eggman looked at Sonic who was shaking and trembling.

"Are you okay Sonic?" Eggman asked him.

"I'm clearly feeling the pressure as I have no idea which wire it is." Sonic answered.

"Which wire are you thinking of right now?"

"I'm thinking of the first one on the right."

"How about going with it because we're wasting time."

Eggman was right. There was only below 2 minutes left until the big kaboom. No matter how nervous Sonic was right now, he had to cut something. He went right ahead to what he had chosen the first time. Sonic ran his fingers under the wire so he had enough space to cut then looked down at the time. It was counting down very fast, nearly at the speed of sound. Sonic then gave in and closed his eyes very tight. He got the wire cutters to the wire and cuts it. After he did that, he didn't hear anything. Was he dead? Was Eggman as well? Sonic opened his eyes and looked at the time bomb which was stopped with 10 seconds to spare.

"You did it!" Eggman cheered.

"Yeah… I guess I did." Sonic said.

Eggman then went over and helped Sonic up. They were both relieved to be alive, still. They then walked out the room and out the front door. They also then looked at the factory. It was burned and black all over.

"Man I wonder what happened here?" Sonic wondered.

"That's one question never to be answered." Eggman replied.

The Dimensional Wormhole then popped up in front of them. They both looked at each other and then jumped into the portal, ready for Challenge number three.


End file.
